Coming Home
by Matyrfae
Summary: After suffering a devastating loss in her youth Mabeanne left Skyrim and swore never to return. As the years wear her down though she finds herself being drawn back and is quickly thrust into a life of action and adventure...and dragons. Coming home wasn't supposed to be this life changing. Eventual Dovahkiin/Vilkas with rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All of Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. I own nothing more than my own character's personality.**

Mabeanne has traded rain for snow. The humid and moist pockets of land belonging to Cyrodiil are long past.

The mountains of this new region still stand in all their jagged glory. They look as if they pierce the very sky, certainly having sliced open the stomachs of many clouds.

The wind whispers through the boulders and rocky walkways considered suicidal to traverse but the lone wanderer perseveres. A thick cloak made from a bear's pelt is what keeps her from freezing to death. It is a much loved thing and late at night when it is just her bedroll and the stars above she strokes it as if the beast still drew air in its lungs and thinks on her girlhood.

Not an unhappy thing to ponder but she doesn't do it often. Only when her fingers curl amidst the dark fibers and sleep edges close.

If she buries her face in the pelt she can still smell her guardian, glowing from his bout of storytelling in the mead house and drunk on echoes of the great heroes of old. Oh to hear just one more tale from his lips.

He was not her father but she very much wishes he had been. In her mind he is-for blood does not matter much to one who was born and then lost.

There are very few pictures of the mother who was there before him in her mind and what is there of that lonely looking woman is out of focus.

She remembers waterfalls of spun gold flowing about a pointed and gaunt face. Blue eyes that would stare and stare but see nothing, appearing to be looking past the world entirely. Not the blind of those who can't see, but the blindness of someone who is where she desperately doesn't want to be and refuses to accept the way life has unfolded.

There were rare moments where Mabeanne remembers feeling that mother's hand stroke her back while she lay in bed and pretended to sleep. The mother would lean down and tuck the sandy wisps of bangs from her child's forehead and wonder what the man the girl favored so much was doing at that moment.

Such affection is a subject of great debate in the remembering however for Mabeanne has often considered these moments were dreamed and not real.

The mother acted very strange one day; a day she only knows about because the guardian told her upon her coming of age to hear it.

There was a full moon and a cloudless sky. The mother had stared up at them both for many hours after Mabeanne began her dreaming.

Leaving her shoes at the hearth, stoking the firepit as she passed, the mother took her leave and wandered through the trees that stretched out from the long house and was never heard from again.

No body was found but the land was vast and wolves many in number. A body was not expected to be there to find.

So the girl now woman lies beneath the stars and tries to dredge up the faint memories while stroking the cloak of her father's and soon reaches the inevitable thoughts of her return to Skyrim.

There is no one there now to call Mabeanne home and sit her by a fire pit with a cup of spiced mead to guard against the chill.

But still she has come, for the land is in her bones just as it is in any Nord's bones and she is loath to die before laying eyes on it once more.

She has not thought of her plans after crossing the border. For all the effort it took to reach this place she is of a mind to stand atop this mountain and stare down at her homeland before immediately turning back.

There is nothing that holds her there anymore. There is only an echo of what once was and the desire to linger a bit over the memory.

Mabeanne knows not of the ambush she is to stumble into. She has only ever heard of dragons in the bedtime stories from her youth. In her life the Dragonborn is a legend not a title belonging to her.

But she will learn soon enough. All heroes do.


	2. Chapter 1

It was time to face some hard facts.

Things had _not_ gone according to plan.

To make matters worse it wasn't the almost execution, dragon attack, or even the escape through Helgen Keep that had done her in...

No. Mabeanne had to make it through all that-unscathed-just to get taken down by a bear at the very end.

Hadvar had caused quite the scene by hauling her shredded body through the center of Riverwood.

Mabeanne groaned against another wave of pain. She _ached_.

She coudn't stop coughing and spewing and wheezing from all the dust she'd breathed while escaping the village. Most of it was from the crumbling stonework left in the wake of the dragon but she knew a small part of it was the ashes of the dead and it made her sick.

Mabeanne felt a cold cloth wipe across her fevered brow. It was soothing at first, but then the cloth moved lower, towards her shoulder...

She snarled.

"Hey now." A woman's voice snapped, "I'm trying to help you. If you want to die from infection-be my guest-but otherwise grit your teeth and let me clean your wounds."

The wounded warrior did just that and bit back a shriek as a foul smelling potion was poured directly into the jagged cuts that raked down her bicep.

"Steady." The woman soothed, "Almost done."

A few seconds of agony later and Mabeanne was granted mercy.

She dreamed. Images flickering in and out of her mind. Images of days long gone and events just lived.

Most of all she dreamed of the dragon.

Whenever she woke someone was there;nameless and faceless in the grips of her fever but she knew she wasn't alone and that made it all bearable.

Mabeanne couldn't remember the last time she hadn't felt alone.

In what felt like mere hours she found she could open her eyes without pain. She shifted her shoulders experimentally-sore but useable.

"Don't move." Hadvar's strangely accented voice sounded from the foot of the bed, "You've been given a few potions for the pain but while you might be feeling better you're still healing."

Mabeanne nodded weakly, moving to speak but soon finding her throat was far too dry.

Hadvar pressed the edge of a cup to her lips and she gratefully drank. She drank as if she were dying of thirst, as if she'd been wandering the deserts of Elsweyr for days.

"Easy now." Hadvar chuckled, "You're going to spill it."

"How long have I been out?" Divines but her voice was raspy. She sounded like an Argonian.

Hadvar placed the cup back on the sidetable, "Several days. We were worried you weren't going to make it but in the end you pulled through thank the Gods."

Mabeanne smirked though she was sure it looked more like a grimace, "Takes more than Imperial soldiers and a dragon to kill me."

Hadvar frowned, "I'm sorry you got caught up in that."

She snorted. Caught up in it was one way to look at it...stupidly stumbling into an obvious Stormcloak hideout like a dunce was another.

She'd been attacked by wolves a day's journey from the border to her homeland. Her supplies had been ruined-torn apart and chewed on by the mangy beasts and after dispatching them with her axe she'd realized she was in deep trouble.

The mountains of her beloved Skyrim killed many a seasoned traveller on a daily basis. Even with supplies it was risky but with next to no food? Suicide.

And so she had journeyed on; hoping the traveller's hut her foster father had once taken her to would still be standing so she could restock on provisions.

It was still there but it was filled with Stormcloak rebels guarding their leader.

She'd frozen and backed away...and then the Imperials struck.

In the chaos of the moment she'd tried to escape, but the blunt end of a battleaxe ended all concious thought.

She'd woken in that prison cart and found herself being dragged to a chopping block and branded a traitor to the Empire...

That should have been the end of everything. The blade would have fallen, her blood would have spilled across that courtyard just like the stormcloak they'd killed before her...

But she'd found herself staring into the yellow eyes of a creature the world thought long gone and as it opened it's great maw she felt an energy she'd never known before rush through her being and then she was running after Ralof and climbing up the staircase of a guard's tower and finding herself dragged by Hadvar into the keep when Ralof abandoned her to help his fellow Stormcloaks...

Nothing had gone according to plan. There was no plan anymore.

"Let it go, Hadvar. I already have."

"But-"

"But nothing." She cut him off, "What's done is done. I'm just glad to be alive."

He smiled, though a trace of his earlier guilt still remained, "As am I. I don't think I'd have made it out of those caves without you."

Mabeanne couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes I'm sure things would have been much worse for you if you hadn't had me tripping over rocks and getting mauled by a bear."

"Exactly." He smirked, "You distracted the bear so it didn't eat me."

She laughed and then groaned. Her ribs weren't ready for laughter...

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" Hadvar sounded worried.

"Mmhmm..." She hummed as weariness settled in. She was suddenly very tired and was only going to close her eyes for a few seconds; then she would eat because, Divines, was she hungry...

When next Mabeanne opened her eyes Hadvar was gone and the woman who'd treated her wounds was back.

"Hello." The lady said, "I'm Sigrid-Alvor's wife."

"Hey..." Mabeanne rasped, "How long was I asleep this time?"

"Just through the night. It's midday now. Are you hungry? I've got some broth here."

Mabeanne carefully sipped at the bowl she was offered-soon gulping it down greedily. It tasted like heaven.

Sigrid chuckled at her and handed over a few slices of bread, "Glad to see you're feeling better. You had us all worried sick."

Mabeanne swallowed her food before speaking, "Thank you for helping me."

Sigrid smiled warmly and moved to refill her bowl, "You're welcome. From what Hadvar tells me you saved his life-it's the least we could do in return."

Mabeanne shook her head, "He returned the favor with that bear. You owe me nothing."

Sigrid sat with her for a while and asked light questions about what had happened in Helgen. Mabeanne indulged her in retelling her fatal mistake at the cave's exit.

Soon the door opened and Hadvar entered, quickly followed by an incredibly tall and burly man who Mabeanne was pretty sure was his uncle.

"How is our guest?" The young soldier asked, nearing her bedside.

"Much better." She smiled warmly up at him. And she was.

It had seemed like such an impossible and painful idea to return to Skyrim. She'd fought with herself the whole way-even turning back a few times-but in the end, now that she was here, it felt...good.

She was warm and full and surrounded by a family who truly cared for each other.

Mabeanne soaked up the easy banter between them and the conversation flowed as easily as the mead.

She fell asleep that night with a smile on her lips and happy memories in her head and dreamed of nothing in particular.

Two days later she was able to stand-even walk.

She began helping Alvor-Hadvar's uncle-at the forge and doing odd jobs for the village.

It was harsh work and crafting blades strained muscles she'd forgotten she had but it was satisfying and soon she realized she felt like her old self again and all that was left of Helgen were the scars on her flesh.

They were rather interesting scars along her chest and shoulder and Hadvar's niece was helping her to create elaborate stories about how they came to be for whenever anyone asked about them.

Her favorite invovled a frost troll and Sheogorath.

The temptation to stay was immense. It would be easy; she'd slide into this quiet and peaceful life like sliding into a pair of well worn shoes.

This _had_ been her life once. Nothing but the farm, the forge, and the day's work. Coming in at dusk hot and sweaty to a hot meal and a cold drink.

Smiles all around...

But Mabeanne knew the truth. That life was a nice break from the norm but she couldn't continue to live it day in and day out.

Maybe a few years back she could have found happiness in a village like Riverwood but her eyes had been opened and reality demanded she keep moving. Stillness killed.

It was mid evening the next day when she made her decision to leave. The fire was warm and a stew was bubbling over the flames. Alvor was boasting on having completed a shipment of steel for the guards of Whiterun-ahead of schedule thanks to her help.

Hadvar had been telling her the legend of Bleak Falls Barrow. She waited for him to finish his tale before making her announcement.

"I think I'm ready to leave, Hadvar."

He didn't seem surprised, "I was wondering when you'd say that."

Her hand rested on his over the table, "Thank you. I don't even want to think what would have happened had you not helped me."

He smiled and clasped her hand, "I know I'd be dead were it not for you."

Sigrid looked at the two from across the room, misunderstanding the moment, and grinned like a cat who'd drunk all the cream, "You know my nephew is still single, Mabeanne..."

"Aunt Sigrid!" Hadvar snapped and the woman laughed.

"Don't get testy with me young man. It's high time you found a bride and this woman is delightful!"

Mabeanne couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. Hadvar had turned three different shades of red in the course of a few seconds.

"Sigrid..." Hadvar's uncle chuckled as he moved to pour himself another drink, "Leave them alone."

Sigrid winked at her before leaving to tuck her daughter into bed.

"I am so sorry..." Hadvar groaned which just made Mabeanne laugh harder.

"Though I do admit you make a handsome white knight I'm afraid I'm not the marrying kind." She snickered.

Hadvar smirked back at her, "Just as well. My betrothed would skin me alive."

Mabeanne's smirk widened into a glowing smile, "You're engaged?"

"Shh." He whispered, glancing at his uncle before lifting the edge of what could only be an amulet of Mara over the collar of his shirt, "They don't know yet."

"Mara's blessings upon you!" Mabeanne reached out to grasp his hand, "Who's the lucky lady?"

Hadvar grinned, "She's in Solitude. I was going to join up with her after we dealt with the Stormcloaks in Helgen-make things official...Her name's Aoife."

Mabeanne raised her mug of ale, "Congratulations Hadvar."

He raised his in response, "Thanks."

They drank.

"So where will you go?"

"Whiterun. Someone needs to tell the Jarl about the dragon."

. . .

Mabeanne was given a better set of armor-not like the one she'd been travelling with but far better than the Imperial scraps she'd salvaged on the run.

"The least I could do in return for you delivering those blades." Alvor grinned down at her before wrapping her in a bear hug, "May the Gods watch over your battles friend."

Mabeanne felt a lump in her throat and swallowed hard as she squeezed him back, "Same to you Alvor."

With a last squeeze he set her free, "And if adventuring ever gets too boring you feel free to come work with me. A better assistant I've never had."

Mabeanne smirked, "Stop it Alvor-you'll make me blush."

Sigrid and Dorthe were difficult to let go as well. Especially the girl.

"Will you come back?" Dorthe asked.

"I'll try."

Dorthe held out her hand and Mabeanne clasped her wrist, "Stay strong little warrior."

The girl's smile was radiant.

Hadvar walked her to the edge of town. He was silent for a time and Mabeanne found she didn't mind. Hadvar didn't feel a need to fill silence with pointless chatter and she admired that.

"You know you should head to Solitude once you're done in Whiterun. The Legion could use someone like you."

Mabeanne sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "I don't think that's a good place for me Hadvar."

"Nonsense." Her fellow Nord scoffed, "I know they botched their first impression with you but the Empire is the only thing maintaining any kind of balance in Skyrim. The Stormcloaks are ripping the land apart and we need more capable soldiers like you."

"You mean ones that fall on bears?" She snickered.

"I'm serious."

"I know my friend. I know." She patted his shoulder, "I'll...think about it."

Mabeanne was a daughter of Skyrim through and through. She'd left the land but it hadn't left her.

And though she violently disagreed with the rebellion that didn't mean she put much stock in the Empire either.

They'd just stood back and watched when she'd needed them most. It was why she'd left in the first place.

"I hope you do." Hadvar smiled, and then sobered instantly before stepping close.

When she saw the amulet resting in his outstretched palm she almost wept. Almost.

"My..." Her voice cracked, "My Talos amulet..."

"I couldn't get to your other belongings but I managed to grab this. When I couldn't get the captain to see sense I made sure I kept it so it could be buried with you."

Mabeanne took it, holding it to her heart as she let a few tears escape, "Oh Hadvar..."

He yelped as she threw her arms around him; squeezing with all her might.

"Thank you." She breathed against his shoulder and he rubbed her back before stepping away.

"Stay safe out there." He murmured.

Mabeanne grinned at him, "Good luck with your bride."

He grinned back, "I have a feeling I'll need it."

Mabeanne looked back as she crossed the bridge, "Name the firstborn after me!"

Hadvar's laughter warmed her as she turned back to the lonely road ahead.

On to Whiterun...


	3. Chapter 2

Of all Mabeanne's possessions, her Talos amulet was the most precious.

Though her heart ached at the loss of her foster father's cloak, her fingers traced the etched metal at her throat and she felt a smile curve her lips.

The amulet had once belonged to him as well...

Mabeanne spent a few minutes of her walk holding it until the metal grew warm in her grip and then covered it beneath the collar of her shirt. It settled with a clank against the iron cuirass Alvor had fashioned for her.

A dangerous bit of jewelry to wear-especially in Skyrim. But like her Father she refused to allow mere mortals to dictate her faith.

It was a day's walk from Riverwood to Whiterun and it was a fine day for it. The sun had just started to rise when she'd bid farewell to Hadvar but now it had reached its zenith and beneath the canopy of the trees it was bliss.

A few hours later she rested by the river.

Mabeanne was blown away by how nice it felt to be back. She had not managed to make a home in Cyrodiil. Bruma had been nice, but...it hadn't been home.

Sitting here in the shade with the roar of the river at her back and the sounds of wildlife moving through the forest felt right.

She was in the land of her father's fathers. Her ancestors' bones had been laid to rest among these very mountains.

She belonged here and leaving had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"Get moving maggot!"

Mabeanne stiffened. The stillness of the moment ruined by the sounds of heavy boots trampling through the underbrush.

Her face fell as she watched a group of Imperial soldiers break the treeline. They lead a man in rags, leashed like an animal.

His feet were barely covered and almost black from the road and his face was so very gaunt...

_This_ was why she'd left. Her homeland was being torn apart and in the worst way possible.

The Nord prisoner stumbled and the soldiers did nothing but drag him before cruelly hauling him to his feet and throwing him forward.

"I said GET MOVING!"

They barely acknowledged her existence as they passed and Mabeanne couldn't bring herself to look in her kinsman's eyes.

That didn't stop him from calling out to her...

"If you know any true sons and daughters of Skyrim, tell them to head to Windhelm-!"

"Shut up Maggot!"

Mabeanne listened to him being dragged off; feeling sick.

She held no love for Ulfric or the cause he claimed to fight for. It was a power trip. Pure ego. He didn't fight for Skyrim-he fought for the crown only.

And while the Imperials and the Stormcloaks killed each other the true enemy grew stronger.

The Thalmor...

Damn those Mer.

They were the true focus of her hatred. Stormcloaks made their choice to further the chaos as opposed to fixing it. Ulfric had such a strong grip on their minds they were beyond reason...

And though she didn't wish that prisoner's fate on him-it was not her place to save him.

Her mood soured, she stood and continued on to Whiterun. The sun wasn't as warm and the woods had taken on an ominous feel.

Her thoughts still on the prisoner she almost ran right into yet another battle. This one between three warriors...and a giant.

"Ria! Fall back!"

"Just a bit closer!"

"RIA!"

Mabeanne dropped her pack and drew her bow. Nock, pull, release...

Her shot went wide but she hadn't been aiming to kill-merely distract the giant who was perilously close to crushing the petite warrior at his feet.

The woman the others called Ria scrambled away as the giant stepped back; sending her a grateful smile before readying her sword and shield.

There was a colossal roar and Mabeanne whirled as the burliest warrior she'd ever seen rushed the giant.

He was _massive_.

Wielding an equally huge claymore he hacked and slashed at whatever parts of the giant he could reach.

Ria soon joined him; the tiny woman practically _danced_ about the creature's ankles and soon Mabeanne found herself beside a surprisingly tall Nord woman and firing arrows at the giant's face.

All of the other woman's arrows reached vital marks on her target. Mabeanne was no stranger to archery and had been trained in a variety of weapon styles...but next to this lady she had no skill whatsoever.

When the beast was dead all three fighters turned to her as one.

Ria spoke first, "Thanks for that. I wasn't looking forward to getting crushed to death."

The Nord with the claymore smiled at her, "You fight well."

Mabeanne shrugged her shoulders, "You're welcome-and thank you...but apart from my distracting it, you three didn't look like you needed much help."

"Certainly not." The archer said, appraising her, "But had you not intervened we'd have lost a Shield-Sister. You have my thanks as well."

By the nine she was tall...Mabeanne had to look up to meet the woman's eyes. Her armor and warpaint suggested she was a huntress.

And then her words registered with Mabeanne...

"Wait...Shield-Sister?"

The huntress smiled, her expression a tad feral, "You speak to the Companions. We were hired to protect this farm."

The Companions...

She'd been told the stories of the legendary Companions since she was a slip of a girl. Her foster father had loved the tales of Ysgramor and the five hundred.

At a certain, and rather impulsive, period of her girlhood she'd been of a mind to seek them out and join them.

Honor and Glory...

Mabeanne knew the reality of the guild was far from the romanticized stories she'd been told, but looking upon these three who'd taken on a crazed giant...she couldn't help but be awed.

"You have talent." The huntress continued, appraising her, "Should you find yourself in need of work in Whiterun you might stop by Jorrvaskr and see about joining us."

Mabeanne's shock paled in comparison to the looks on the other two companions' faces. Clearly invitations like this weren't offered to just anyone.

"I..." Mabeanne couldn't think of a response.

"Speak to Kodlak Whitemane. He's our leader and has a good sense for people. I think he'd find you worthy."

"I..."

The trio moved on without another word though the Imperial lass waved good-bye.

If it weren't for the rapidly cooling corpse of the giant she'd almost believe she'd imagined the whole encounter.

Become a Companion?

An intriguing thought.

_That'd _give her father something to sing about in Sovngarde...

. . .

Mabeanne reached Whiterun by nightfall and quickly made her way to the front gates.

"I have news of the dragon attack at Helgen."

The guards straightened instantly, their stances becoming less defensive and more curious, "So the rumors are true? Helgen is no more?"

"Aye." Mabeanne replied, "I was there."

The guard to her left stepped forward, "The Jarl will want to see you immediately. Tell the guard at the door to Dragonsreach what you just told us and he'll let you in. Speak with Irileth once you enter. She's the Jarl's housecarl."

Mabeanne slipped through the doors with a smile of thanks.

She barely remembered the few times she'd visited Whiterun. The lower wards of the town hadn't been very memorable for a little girl save for Jorrvaskr-though she hadn't been able to see it back then. Dragonsreach however...it was impossible to forget a palace large enough to trap a dragon.

She remembered sitting atop her father's shoulders as he wandered through the market and told her the legend of Olaf One-Eye and Numinex.

Mabeanne had been enthralled with the place. To be headed there now to see the Jarl...

She shivered.

Mabeanne barely took in the Cloud district as she raced through the city. Supposedly it had some of the most historic buildings in Skyrim...

But she could gawk like an outsider later.

A quick word with the guards at the front door got her into the entrance hall of the palace.

Mabeanne was instructed to wait.

"What is the meaning of this?" A deep voice snapped from across the room. A Dunmer soon followed the voice.

Red hair scraped back from a fiercely sculpted face and dressed in immaculate leathers she made quite the figure storming through the room. Mabeanne assumed this was the Jarl's housecarl-Irileth.

"The Jarl is not receiving visitors at this time. If you've business with him I suggest you return tomorrow."

Mabeanne bowed her head in acknowledgment before speaking, "I bring news from Helgen...about the dragon."

Irileth's fury vanished-though where Mabeanne expected surprise she saw only a reserved calm, "That explains why the guards let you in. Wait here a moment longer and I'll get him."

Irileth left but returned almost instantly, "He's in the throne room and ready to see you now. Come with me."

Mabeanne found it difficult to keep up _and_ take in every nook and cranny-but she managed to find a happy medium.

The decor and architecture were as magnificent as she'd imagined. The height of the ceilings alone made her dizzy.

After maneuvering through a few corridors, she found herself in an opulent throen room.

A fire glowed dully from the central pit, framed by two long tables big enough to seat all of Whiterun and then some.

Tapestries covered the walls-depicting scenes of Olaf's battle with the great dragon Numinex.

And at the end of the long walkway sat the Jarl.

Jarl Balgruuf eyed her curiously as a thin man whispered in his ear. Imperial by the looks of him. Mabeanne figured he was the Jarl's advisor.

"So...Irileth tells me you come from Helgen? You saw the dragon?"

Yes, I had a brilliant view while the Imperials tried to chop off my head...

"The dragon destroyed the town and last I saw it was headed this way."

"Shor's bones..." He sighed, "Irileth was right!" He turned to the thin man at his side, "What do you say now Proventus? Should we really test the strength of our walls? Against a _dragon_?!"

"My Lord," Irileth moved up the dais until she was standing at his left, "We should send troops to Riverwood immediately. They're in the most immediate danger."

"No!" The man known as Proventus cried out, "If we send in soldiers the Jarl of Falkreath will see it as a provocation! He'll assume we've joined forces with Ulfric Stormcloak-"

"Enough!" Jarl Balgruuf shouted, "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth-send a detachment to Riverwood immediately."

"Yes my Jarl." Irileth bowed low before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Proventus didn't seem happy, "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."

"That would be best." The Jarl replied. His focus then turned to Mabeanne and he seemed to study her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Well done." He began, "You've done Whiterun a great service and I won't regret it. I'll see that you are rewarded for your troubles."

"Thank you m'lord." Mabeanne bowed.

"There is one more thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone with your particular talents perhaps."

"I'll help however I can."

The jarl stood, "Come then. I believe Farengar is still about. He is my court wizard and has been looking into a matter related to the dragons returning."

Mabeanne followed him to a set of rooms off to the side of the main dais.

She smelled parchment and ink mixed with the musk of ancient tomes.

A hooded man stood at a large desk overflowing with books and artifacts. He appeared to be completely absorbed in his work.

At his back was a wall of books and an eerie glow emanated from an Enchanter's worktable stuffed into the corner.

"Farengar," The Jarl called and the man jumped in surprise, "I think I may have finally found a promising assistant for you."

All Mabeanne could see of the man was his mouth and chin; his face hidden in shadow, "What? Oh yes!"

He rounded the desk and stood before her, "Yes, I need you to fetch something for me."

Mabeanne nodded, "Alright. Where am I going and what am I fetching?"

"Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not be there."

Mabeanne's mood brightened at the mention of Bleak Falls Barrow, the wizard explaining that the tablet was no doubt interred in the main chamber and apart from the usual dangers of ancient ruins the rest of the job would be simplicity itself...

Ruins were never simple-but it meant seeing Hadvar again if he hadn't already left. At the very least she would see Alvor and his family.

Mabeanne agreed instantly.

"This is a priority now." The Jarl spoke as he re-entered the room. He had left the wizard's study for a brief moment while Farengar filled her in on the details, "Anything we can use against this dragon or dragons. We need it and quickly."

"I'll leave at first light." Mabeanne answered, "I only need to grab a few supplies and then I'll head straight to Riverwood."

The Jarl smiled, "I have sent word to the Bannered Mare, an inn in the market district, and told them to set up a room for you."

"Thank you Jarl Balgruuf..." Mabeanne bowed once more.

"Succeed at this and you'll be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt."

With that he took his leave and Mabeanne was escorted out of Dragonsreach.

She quickly headed for the inn. The promise of a good night's sleep and a warm meal a balm to her soul.

Mercenary work hadn't been on her agenda upon arriving in Whiterun-but she couldn't deny the job had her interested.

Food and sleep for now though. Dragon stuff tomorrow.

**AN: I hope that Mabeanne's opinion of the civil war makes sense. I have not completed the game yet (DO ALL THE FETCH QUESTS! XD ) but judging from what I've read and seen I can see both sides. I don't think the Stormcloaks are wrong...but I don't think the Imperials are evil either. I HATE the Thalmor though. (I'm not racist! I love elves! It's just the Thalmor I swear!)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and the fav! I'm pretty new to the Elder Scrolls Fanfic universe. I hope y'all will continue to enjoy my story!**


	4. Chapter 3

"So where are you going?"

Mabeanne glanced down at the soft voice, "Bleak Falls Barrow."

"Whoah..." The girl's eyes widened, "I've heard Draugr live there."

Her name was Lucia. Mabeanne still felt a spark of anger thinking about how they'd met.

Lucia was homeless, but the innkeeper let her sleep in the main room if she helped serve drinks and did any other odd jobs the lady had for her to do.

An inn at night was no place for a child in Skyrim. Nords were violent and impulsive and it only got worse after they started drinking...

The bar brawl had erupted and Mabeanne had just barely managed to yank the child out of the way.

Lucia had stuck to her side ever since.

And Mabeanne found she didn't mind. Lucia was clever and tougher than she looked. The older woman had to admire that.

She had been dealt a harsh life but was making the best of it. Just like Mabeanne had once done before her foster father came along.

And now she was helping Mabeanne get supplies for her trip to the barrow. Showing her where to get the best deals in Whiterun.

"I'm sure they do." Mabeanne smirked, "But I've fought them before so I'm confident they won't be much trouble."

"You've fought draugr?!"

Mabeanne had never met a child so expressive. All the girl's emotions flashed as plain as day across her face. It was endearing...

"Yes. My father liked to treasure hunt and once I was old enough he liked to take me with him."

Mabeanne guided them towards Arcadia's Cauldron-a store Lucia had fiercely recommended for quality potions.

"So what are they like?" Lucia asked, peering at the jars lining the shelves once they entered the shop.

Mabeanne smiled at Arcadia and placed her order before turning back to Lucia, "Grotesque. Not very difficult to kill if there's just one, but in large numbers they're ferocious. And they make this disturbing noise when they attack-kind of like a dog hacking up its food."

"Gross!"

"Indeed."

Arcadia handed over the health and cure disease potions and Mabeanne quickly paid for them before Lucia's curiosity got them in trouble. She'd been far too fascinated in the open jars' contents and sticking your fingers in alchemists' supplies was never a good idea.

"What about skeevers?" Lucia asked once they'd left the store.

"I'm sure I'll have to fight them as well." Mabeanne carefully placed the vials in her pack before gesturing for Lucia to lead the way, "Again they're not too bad one on one but dangerous in a group."

"Do you think there'll be traps?"

"No doubt."

Mabeanne felt a little hand slip into hers, Lucia lacing their fingers together, "Be careful okay?"

The smile that curved the warrior's lips was unexpected as was the flood of warmth to her system. Mabeanne knelt down next to the girl and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "I'll do my best."

Lucia nodded and grinned, "So what's next on the list?"

Mabeanne sighed, "That's it I'm afraid."

Lucia's face fell, "Oh..."

Mabeanne had delivered Alvor's blades to the Battle-Born brute at the front gates and had sold a few wolf pelts to Adrienne at Warmaiden's while she was at it. With that extra bit of coin, coupled with the coin purse the Jarl had given her for her troubles, she'd been able to buy a better axe on top of all the supplies Lucia had helped her find. She now had everything an adventurer needed.

She was ready for the barrow.

There was no real reason to linger anymore...

"Are you hungry?"

Lucia's smile made her face positively glow, "Starving."

Mabeanne stood and took the child's hand once more, "Where's the best place to have lunch?"

. . .

"Hadvar! I thought you'd have left by now!"

"Mabeanne!"

The warrior found herself enveloped in a fierce hug. They'd run into each other almost immediately after she'd crossed the bridge into Riverwood.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon!" Hadvar grinned as he released her.

"Well what I thought would just be a quick warning about the dragon has turned into a bit of a quest."

Hadvar nodded, "I'm actually heading out to Solitude tomorrow. I wanted to make sure the Jarl's men got to Riverwood before leaving my family."

Mabeanne glanced at the new guards posted along the outskirts of the village. They'd been sent on before her and seemed to be settling in well.

She wasn't sure how much they'd be able to help against a dragon but they'd at least be able to get the townspeople to safety should the need arise.

Hadvar's voice softened, "I've sent word to Aoife, but it's too soon for a reply. I hope she doesn't think me dead."

Mabeanne reached out and gripped his shoulder, "All will be well my friend. Have faith."

They reached the Forge and Mabeanne found herself engulfed in a welcome that warmed her down to her very toes.

She'd been pulled inside and seated at the table like family and with drinks in hand she told them why she'd returned.

"You're going to Bleak Falls Barrow?" Alvor said, "Whatever for?"

"But that's so dangerous!" Sigrid whispered as she cleaned up around the kitchen.

"There's an artifact I need to get. A stone tablet that's a map of dragon burial sites; the Jarl's wizard, Farengar, is looking into the dragons returning and the information from the tablet could be invaluable."

"I'm coming with you." Hadvar said.

Mabeanne shook her head at him, "You're needed back in Solitude. I have no idea how long it'll take to get through the barrow's defenses and who knows what's lurking inside?"

"All the more reason you shouldn't go alone." Hadvar's determined stare briefly disappeared as he chuckled, "I mean what if there's another bear?"

"Divines, you're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Nope."

Sigrid had quickly ushered Dorthe downstairs as they'd talked; her face pinched with worry. Alvor merely watched them and once it became obvious that Hadvar would accompany Mabeanne he spoke his piece.

"So that's settled then is it boy?"

"Yes Uncle."

"You have what you need?"

Hadvar glanced at his recently repaired armor and sword, "Yes."

Alvor nodded, "Then may the Gods watch over you both."

. . .

Bandits. Bloody, mangy, _stinking_ bandits.

Although watching the one bandit get killed by his own stupidity was fun.

The smell of burning flesh wasn't though...

"Really?" Mabeanne griped as she entered the seemingly harmless room, "You would think the giant spinning pillars would have clued him in."

Hadvar kicked over the charred corpse and sighed, "Maybe he thought he'd cracked the riddle."

Mabeanne snorted as she eyed the stone chamber. A crumbling staircase wound up to a walkway that lead to nowhere in particular and apart from the pillars and the gate the only other thing in the room was a rather ominous looking lever placed in the center of the floor.

"Look up there..." Hadvar murmured and Mabeanne cast her eyes skyward.

"Hadvar, you're brilliant..."

The tablets imbedded in the stone ceiling held the same animal symbols as the pillars; and they were in a very specific order too. The ancient Nords were very fond of showing the answers to their traps in plain sight.

"Snake, Snake, Whale..."

She quickly spun each pillar until the correct animal faced them and glanced at Hadvar, "You ready?"

"If this kills me I'm going to haunt you."

Mabeanne rolled her eyes, "Just pull the damn lever."

He did and she held her breath until the iron gate rattled open.

"On to the next..."

The next room held a spiral staircase leading down into what looked like a burial chamber. Mabeanne searched through what little lay out in the open; avoiding the urns out of respect for the dead. She'd looted them before when times were tough but she wasn't aching for coin at the moment so she let them be.

"You think these bandits are after the tablet?" Hadvar asked as he glanced down the staircase.

"More likely they're just scavenging. These tombs have great loot if you're willing to risk the dangers."

"You've done this before?"

Mabeanne nodded, examining what she was pretty sure was a soul gem before dropping it in her pack, "It was kind of a hobby of my father's. He never disturbed tombs, but we'd take ancient artifacts back to the College for them to study."

"Sounds like an exciting upbringing."

"It was." Mabeanne grinned as she finished her search, "You ready to head down?"

Hadvar glanced at the staircase warily, "You think the tablet might be up here? I mean he said interred in the main chamber...we don't have to go down there."

Mabeanne remembered Hadvar telling her about his nightmares involving the barrow as a child and smirked, "You're not scared still, are you Hadvar?"

"No!" He looked insulted, "I just merely wanted to make sure we did a thorough search of this floor before going downstairs."

Mabeanne snickered, "I _almost_ believe you."

Hadvar sighed and squared his shoulders, "Alright. Let's go."

Of all the things Mabeanne had expected to meet them at the bottom of the stairs, the skeevers were a bit of a relief.

Hadvar's adorable yelp echoed off the stone as they felled the vermin. Mabeanne wanted to tease him, but judging by the architecture of the tunnels they'd just entered she guessed they were nearing a catacombs and unless she wanted to face draugr on her own she needed to take his mind off their location.

"So how did you meet Aoife?" She asked as she poked at the embalming tools on a decaying shelf.

"Hmm?" Hadvar looked up from cleaning a bite wound he'd received , "Oh! Well...it's a bit of a story actually."

"We've got time." Mabeanne smiled.

"She was chasing a pickpocket and ran into me."

"What?!"

"Knocked me flat on my ass too." He chuckled, "I've never been so happy about falling in mud."

Mabeanne took in her friends goofy grin; Hadvar had it _bad_, "So did you two catch the pickpocket?"

"Unfortunately no. He was a real pro." Hadvar's lovestruck expression faded a bit, "She'd been carrying a lot of coin too. I'd tried to help her find the thief but he vanished and it was well after dark by the time we reached her home.

"She said the least she could do to repay my kindness was to fix me dinner and I accepted and the rest is history..."

"That's real sweet Hadvar." Mabeanne smiled and he blushed.

"Yea, well...W-we need to get going..."

Mabeanne giggled after him, murmuring under her breath as she followed, "Oh Aoife you lucky lucky lady..."

. . .

"Shit..."

"What?"

"Notice anything odd?"

Mabeanne waited for Hadvar to notice the spiderwebs draped over every available object.

"Oh..."

Mabeanne smirked as she drew her axe, "At least it's not giant snakes."

"Shh!" Hadvar hissed, his blade and shield already drawn, "Don't borrow trouble!"

"Is...is that you Honvir? Bjorn?! Joli?!" A weak voice called from the next room, "I-I know I cheated you guys, but I'm sorry! I'll give you your share of the loot I-I promise! Just help me!"

"I think this is the Alver character the sentries out front were talking about." Mabeanne murmured.

"Most likely." Hadvar halted as they found the doorway to the bandit leader completely blocked with webbing.

"No normal Frostbite Spider could do this..." He whispered.

"When the queen drops from the ceiling," Mabeanne began, "aim for her eyes."

Mabeanne barely gave him time to register her words before she sliced through the webbing and leapt into the room.

Said queen spider did indeed drop to the floor, almost taking up the entire room, and hissed and spit and _crawled_ and...

Mabeanne cleaved into the thing's fangs before hacking at its legs.

"Hadvar!" She roared, "Get her eyes!"

The soldier shook off his daze and quickly began firing arrows at the creature. His first two shots missed but the third hit home with a satisfying gush and the spider went limp; the arrow flying straight through the brain casing.

Mabeanne lurched backwards and admired his handiwork, "Nice shot!"

He grinned.

"Cut me down!"

Both warriors jumped and looked towards the dunmer encased in webbing from head to toe. All they could see was his face.

"Alver?" Msbeanne asked as they approached him.

"Yea that's me. Thanks for killing that thing-now cut me down!"

"Wait." Hadvar stepped forward, "What were you all doing down here?"

"You talkin' bout the claw? Alright! Yes, I have it. I'll tell you everything-how it works, how to get into the hall of stories-everything! Just don't leave me for Arkay's sake!"

Hadvar seemed surprised, "You know the shopkeeper at Riverwood Trader mentioned something about a golden claw taken from his shop."

"Where is this claw?" Mabeanne asked Alver.

"I've got it, I'll give it to you if you cut me down!"

Mabeanne exchanged wary glances with Hadvar before slipping her axe back into its sheath across her back, "Alright..."

Using a dagger from her boot she quickly sliced through the webbing and Alver fell in a graceless heap at their feet.

He was quick though; up and running further into the ruins before they knew what was happening.

"Ha! Fools! The treasure's mine! It's all mine!" He shouted, voice growing fainter as he dissapeared.

"Damn it." Mabeanne growled and they gave chase.

Unfortunately for Alver, and rather fortunately for Mabeanne and Hadvar, his head start didn't last long.

Mabeanne held out her hand, knocking Hadvar back against the wall as they listened to the elf's bloodcurdling screams pierce the silence. His voice choked off with a gurgle and Mabeanne grimaced at the following growls and hacking noises that could only mean one thing...

"Draugr..." She breathed and Hadvar froze.

"No..."

"Have you ever fought undead before?"

He shook his head, fear evident in his eyes.

"Okay listen to me." Mabeanne stood in front of him, "Draugr are brittle-not as brittle as skeletons, but close enough. Take out their legs first so they can't overwhelm you and then chop off their heads. It's the only way to kill them."

Hadvar nodded slowly and gulped. Soldiers of the Empire were trained to fight thugs, bandits, stormcloaks and traitorous Mer...not undead.

But she'd seen him handle giant spiders and dodge attacks from a dragon. He could do this.

"Hadvar." She gripped his shoulder, "They're like any other enemy. Pretend they're Stormcloaks."

His smile was faint, but the fear receded, "I've got your back."

Mabeanne led the charge. There were only three; but Alver had been weakened by frostbite venom and had had no chance...

Mabeanne barely noticed his rapidly cooling corpse as she hacked at the long dead warriors. Hadvar felled the last one; obviously shaken but it hadn't affected his performance.

She found the golden claw on Alver and quickly rid the man of his bulging coinpurse, "Alright. Let's move on."

They moved through the catacombs slowly; taking time to rest whenever they were overwhelmed and occasionally held up by a locked door or particularly nasty trap.

After what felt like an eternity Mabeanne jerked to a stop, almost knocking Hadvar back as she sniffed the air, "Smell that?!"

"What?" Hadvar stumbled and quickly regained his balance against the wall.

"Fresh air..."

They picked up the pace.

"Shor's bones..." Hadvar whispered when they reached an open cavern.

There was a large stone dais in the center of the open aired champer, a single sarcophagus resting atop it. Behind the coffin was a large wall covered in an ancient looking script Mabeanne had never seen before.

"If the tablet is anywhere in these ruins," She muttered, "It'll be in that coffin."

They approached it warily, trying to avoid triggering any traps.

The instant her foot reached the top step to the sarcophagus she felt a strange energy take hold.

She was suddenly hyper aware of the wall of script behind her. Turning, she found herself moving towards it; though she didn't conciously decide to approach the wall. Her body was moving on its own.

Her hand reached out and as her fingers traced one of the many runes she found she couldn't look away.

The symbol...it called to her soul. Mabeanne felt the rune etching itself into her brain; felt herself _become_ the word...and it was a word...a very important word...

_Fus_...

"Mabeanne?"

She felt as if she'd fallen through ice. Mabeanne twitched and withdrew her hand as if she'd been burned.

Hadvar was suddenly at her side, "You went away for a moment. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes..." She mumbled, disoriented, "I...I'm fine..."

"What is this language?" Hadvar asked, reaching out to the wall.

"Don't touch it!" She cried and he stepped back.

"Alright." He touched her shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." Mabeanne's voice was anything but steady. Determined, she shook herself free of whatever spell she'd been under and turned back to the coffin.

"I'm going to need your help opening-!"

The lid to the sarcophagus burst open.

Her foster father had told her about Draugr lords. She'd never fought one and he'd never taken her to ruins where they rested.

The creaking monster climbed out of the coffin and stared them down for a moment.

Mabeanne heard Hadvar draw his blade and moved to bring out her axe when the draugr spoke.

"**_FUS!_**"

The word from the wall became a wave of force; blowing them back against a stairway leading up to another floor.

Hadvar lay stunned and Mabeanne barely managed to maintain her grip on her weapon. The room spun...

Getting to her feet she clenched her jaw and threw herself forward. The creature's blade met her own and she realized this was nothing like the shambling corpses she'd fought before. Draugr Lords were much more powerful...

She thrust...it parried.

She hacked...it dodged.

The thing's claymore swept for her feet and she jumped away-losing her footing as she met the edge of the dais.

Mabeanne knew it was her undoing. Knew that death was only a swordstroke away...

The draugr lifted the blade, ready to send it crashing down across her prone form when-

The edge of an Imperial sword pierced its ribcage and the monster paused; glancing down.

There was no blood, but the blade stuck fast amidst the thing's ribs and Hadvar used all of his strength to knock the creature down.

Mabeanne scrambled upright and quickly brought her axe down on its neck.

With a great shuddering howl it died and Mabeanne watched the eerie blue glow leave its eyes.

Hadvar stood panting a few steps away, his shield falling with a harsh clatter as he collapsed against the side of the sarcophagus.

"Thanks...for that..." Mabeanne choked out, "That's twice I've avoided decapitation."

"Anytime my friend." Hadvar chuckled breathlessly.

The stone tablet was retrieved from the sarcophagus. They found a passage leading out of the barrow from the main tomb.

"Oh..." Mabeanne gasped as they reached open sky.

The two warriors stood there for a moment; soaking up the brilliant night sky and taking great, heaving gasps of fresh air.

Mabeanne felt as if she'd never get the smell of death off her skin.

"Thank...the Divines..." Hadvar panted, "I'm glad that's over."

"Me...too..."

He punched her arm lightly as they began to walk, "And to think you wanted to go it alone."

Mabeanne could only laugh in response.

A couple hours later they saw Riverwood peeking through the trees. A few minutes later they reached the main road.

"Oh I'm going to sleep for _days_..." Hadvar groaned.

"Only days?" Mabeanne smirked, "I'm thinking _weeks_."

His snarky reply cut off at the sound of a carriage approaching.

"What's a carriage doing out this late?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" Mabeanne sighed, "Wave it down Hadvar! We can ride it back to Riverwood."

"Good point!" He cried, beginning to wave his arms, "Hey! HEY! Over here!"

The driver waved at them and quickly guided the horse towards his new passengers.

"HADVAR!"

The soldier froze at the soft cry, "No...it can't be..."

Suddenly a figure was leaping out of the carriage, "HADVAR!"

"AOIFE!"

All Mabeanne registered was frizzy red hair and stick thin arms before the stranger flung herself at Hadvar.

The man gripped the girl to him and for a while there was nothing but a chaotic swirl of both individuals talking at once before Aoife broke down in tears and Hadvar began murmuring soothing things into her hair.

Mabeanne exchanged amused grins with the carriage driver as the couple seperated.

"I thought...I thought you were dead!" Aoife sobbed, "They said a dragon..."

"Shhh..." Hadvar ran his hands down her arms before bringing his hands up to cradle her face, "There was a dragon, Helgen's gone-but I escaped." He glanced at Mabeanne, "Thanks in no small part to that lady over there."

Aoife pulled back and stepped toward Mabeanne; in the light of the carriage's lantern Mabeanne was able to see more of her. She was as thin as a rake, all hair and pale green eyes-and absolutely adorable.

"You saved my Hadvar?" She asked softly.

Mabeanne shuffled from foot to foot, "Well, I wouldn't put it that way. I mean yea, I got us through the keep but he-Ach!"

For such a thin woman, Aoife was _very_ strong.

"Thank you." She whispered against Mabeanne's shoulder, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Mabeanne hugged her back, "I was happy to do it."

Aoife released her and stepped back to Hadvar's side. The man in turn wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her hair; looking down at her like he couldn't believe she was real.

"I left as soon as I heard the news." Aoife began, looking up at Hadvar, "I knew we were planning on going to Riverwood once you got back and I figured if anyone knew your fate it would be your family. I didn't believe the Imperials when they said there were no survivors."

"I tried to get the lady to stay at the inn in Whiterun before we continued to Riverwood but she was having none of it." The carriage driver spoke up, smiling at the girl, "We've barely stopped since she hired me."

"I see." Hadvar replied, though his eyes never left Aoife's, "Thank you for bringing her to me."

Mabeanne walked towards the carriage; letting the couple have a moment to themselves.

"Would you mind taking all of us into town? I don't think I can stand up much longer..."

The driver nodded, "Aye, it's no trouble. Climb in back and we'll be off."

Mabeanne did just that and waited several moments before calling out to the lovers.

"Hadvar...Aoife...let's goo..." She slurred sleepily, curling up on the bench. It was far more comfortable than she'd expected.

Mabeanne barely noticed the two climb into the carriage. She didn't question the unexpected stop at the inn-where _both_ lovers got out. Mabeanne slid out of the back as the carriage stopped in front of Alvor's house.

She gave the family the happy news and even managed to give Dorthe a goodnight kiss on her forehead before Alvor scooped her up and tucked her into bed.

She dreamed of nothing.

. . .

Mabeanne waved as she watched the carriage disappear from view. Hadvar and Aoife were on their way to Solitude and Mabeanne had strict instructions to show up in Riften for the wedding.

It felt good.

She reached back to check that the dragon tablet was still in her pack before turning to the gates of Whiterun. Hadvar and Aoife had very nicely agreed to the side trip of dropping her off after she'd returned the golden claw to the extremely grateful shopkeeper.

Mabeanne smiled as she entered the city; intent on handing the tablet over to Farengar and finding Lucia. They could have dinner by the Gildergreen...

And all this dragon business wouldn't be her problem anymore.

. . .

"Mabeanne?"

_Deeep_ in her cups, the warrior barely registered the child's voice.

"L-Lucia?" She slurred, squinting at the girl.

"Mabeanne, what's wrong?"

What was wrong? _Everything._ Everything was wrong...

It had all gone wrong...

"I'm...I'm...I..."

Mabeanne couldn't bring herself to say it.

She _wasn't_ Dragonborn.

The Dragonborn was a myth. A fanciful legend to strike fire in the hearts of young Nords so they'd grow big and strong and ambitious.

Nothing but a story...

She _WASN'T_ Dragonborn!

Mabeanne's body shook at the memory of the dragon's soul filling her; Mirmulnir's power becoming her own. _Fus_ was no longer just a word and her voice could now kill people as well as her axe.

The dragon had been sighted near Whiterun...

Irileth had dragged her along with a handful of guards to fight it.

The western watchtower was nothing but a pile of rocks.

And she...she...

"What do you mean you're dragonborn?" Lucia asked, climbing into the seat next to her and gripping her hand, "What's that?"

"I don't know..." Mabeanne's voice cracked and she realized Lucia was wiping away her tears, "I really don't know..."

When did I start crying?!

"It's okay." The little girl crooned and continued to wipe away Mabeanne's tears, "It's going to be okay."

By the Nine, Mabeanne wished that was true...


End file.
